


[FANVID] Brotzly | Hot Pizza | CrackVID | DGHDA

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pizza, Porn Video, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Do you like pizza? And sex?





	[FANVID] Brotzly | Hot Pizza | CrackVID | DGHDA

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created with love in the worst tradition of video editing.
> 
> The video was made for the Fandom Battle-2018 on diary.ru. With holistic love, from our team Dirk/Todd and everything connected.

[Brotzly | Hot Pizza | CrackVID | DGHDA](https://vimeo.com/302495486) from [samspiesonyou](https://vimeo.com/user91236417) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
